the_television_channelsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures episodes
Episodes English Season 1 # Fish Out of Water # A Stitch in Time # Vanishing Violets # Babysitter Blues # Hair Today Gone Tomorrow # Pop Goes the Garden # The Berry Best You Can Bee # Strawberry's House Pest (called House Pests on Family Jr. in Canada) # Berry Bitty World Record # Too Cool For Rules # Berry Best BerryFest Princess # Strawberry's Berry Big Parade # The Berry Best Choice # Nothing to Fear But Berries Themselves # Where Oh Where Has My Blueberry Gone? # Manners Meltdown # Trading Sizes # Different Waltz for Different Faults # Happy First Frost # A Circle of Friends # Glimmerberry Ball # Nice as Nails # How You Play the Game # Good Citizens Club # Team for Two # Lost and Found Season 2 # The Berry Big Harvest # Room at the Top # Starlight, Star Bright # Practice Makes Perfect # Top Talent # A Star is Fashioned # No Blueberry is an Island # Where the Berry Breeze Blows # The Berry Best Vacation # The Berry Long Winter # The Big Freeze # On Ice # On the Road Season 3 # A Boy and His Dogs # Partners in Crime # The Mystery of the Disappearing Dog Show # Snowberry and the Seven Berrykins # Berryella and Prince Charming # The Littlest Berrykin # The Berry Big Relay Race # The Berry Best Treasure # The Berry Scary Fun Adventure # The Berry Lucky Day # All Dogs Allowed # A Basket of Blue Berries # The Berry Biggest, Berry Baddest Bakeoff Season 4 # Berry Double Trouble # Berry Bitty Adventurer # High Tech Drama # A Berry Merry Birthday # Tell Tale Trio (also called Tall Tale Trio) # Berry Big Tale-Teller # The Berry Bitty Great Race # The Berry Best Taste Test # The Berry Best Biscuit # Hot Sauce Cook Off # The Berry Bitty Dance Disaster # The Doggie Dance No-Show # Dance Puppy Dance Canadian French Season 1 # Comme un poisson hors de l'eau # Le poème de Fraisinette # Le voleur de violettes # Une baby-sitter qui en voit de toutes les couleurs # Le Déesse-beauté 3000 # La caverne du pop-corn géant # Livraison spéciale # Des demoiselles mal élevées # Records à battre # Un règlement farfelu # Un choix difficile # La grande parade # La baie voyageuse # Le crapoteur géant # Bleuette mène l'enquête # Une politesse envahissante # Un problème de taille! # Le concours de danse # Le cadeau idéal # Une lumière dans la nuit # Le bal de la Fraise scintillante # Les mains de déesse # Ballon-vole # Le club des bons citoyens # Travail d'équipe # Perdus Season 2 # Une récolte fraisi-mini # Une chambre de rêve # Une Star à Fraisi-Paradis # Prunelle a le trac # Le Concours de talent # Une étoile de la mode est née # La destination de mes rêves # Fraisi-Paradis-Plage # Nos fraisi-meilleures vacances # Un hiver fraisi-long # Le grand froid # Sur la glace # Sur la route Season 3 # Un garçon et ses chiens # ? (either has the same title from episode 15 or has never been dubbed) # Le mystérieux mystère du concours canin # Fraisi-Neige et les sept Fraisi-minis # Fraisillon et le prince fraisi-charmant # Le petit Fraisi-mini # La grande course de relais # La grande chasse au trésor # Une créature fraisi-bizarre # Le fraisi jour de chance # Le parc pour chiens # Le bal masqué # La compétition des cupcakes Season 4 # Doucette et Aigrelette # Une aventurière à Fraisi-Paradis # Le défilé de mode # Un Fraisi-joyeux Anniversaire # Des histoires à dormir debout # Une aventure fraisi-palpitante # La Grande Fraisi-course Sportive # Le goût du risque # Le biscuit de la discorde # Le Piment d'or # Les bottines dansantes endiablées # Le chien qui ne voulait pas danser # Un succès Fraisi-planétaire Polish Season 1 # Niesforny Tadzio # Pomocne skrzaty # Znikające fiołki # Opiekunka # Porządki w salonie # Tajemnicze nasiona # Urodzinowa paczka # Nieznośni goście # Rekord świata # Głupie zasady # Królowa festynu # Wielka parada # Najlepszy wybór # Strachy na lachy # Tajemnicza zagadka # Dobre maniery # Inny rozmiar # Konkurs tańca # Święto mrozu # Jagodowe lampiony # Wielki zimowy bal # Nieznośne paznokcie # Trudy planowania # Klub Dobrego Obywatela # Praca w zespole # Kochane zguby Season 2 # Dzień urodzaju # Pokój na piętrze # W blasku gwiazd # Trening czyni mistrza # Konkurs talentów # Kreowanie gwiazdy # Bezwietrzny rajd # Tam gdzie wieje wiatr # Najlepsze wakacje # Bardzo długa zima # Potężny mróz # Rewia na lodzie # W drodze Season 3 # Chłopiec i jego psy # Wspólnicy # Zagadka pechowej wystawy # Śniegutka i siedem Konfiturek # Jagodella i czarujący owocowy książę # Najmniejsza konfiturka # Wielka owocowa sztafeta # Najlepszy owocowy skarb # Straszna zabawna przygoda # Szczęśliwy dzień # Zapraszamy wszystkie psy # Kosz Jagódek # Największe i najgorsze wypieki Season 4 # Podwójny Kłopot # Owocowa Podróżniczka # Super Nowoczesny Dramat # Podwójne Urodziny # Trzy Blagierki # Wielka Opowiadaczka Bajek # Wielki Wyścig # Test Najlepszego Smaku # Rasowa Przekąska # Mistrzowski Sos Chili # Taneczna Katastrofa # Psie Występy # Tańcz, Psiaku, Tańcz